


going without

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight comic spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita had never been away from him for this long, not since they had first met, and she found that she absolutely couldn't stand to be away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going without

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings for this ship, and I wondered how they officially got together. Assuming it went a little something like this, so I ran with it.

Of course, Olivia was right about her. Of course, Rosita knew that she had fallen for Eugene, and of course, she was worried out of her mind for him because she had not ha the chance to express that to him. Things had been rocky with him in the past and they had had their differences, but in the end, he had been there for her when she lost Abraham as a lover, and then there for her again when they had all lost him.

Eugene's feelings for her had not been a secret, but when she needed him as a friend, he had been her friend, even when her rejection to be more hurt him, and it was during that time that she started to admire him. But it had been too soon after losing Abraham, and she had once admired him, and look where that had gotten her. She was not ready to go into anything, not when the last time she'd gotten with a seemingly decent man had turned out so horribly for her.

He never stopped being there for her, though, and she never pulled herself away from him, no matter how she claimed that she didn't want to be in a relationship with him. She continued to live with him and she continued to help him however she could, and whenever they were alone together, the thought would always cross her mind that, if she wanted to make a move, now would be the best time, but she never did.

She never did, and then the war had come to them, and she and Eugene were separated and she had absolutely no idea where he was or what had become of him. Rosita had never been away from him for this long, not since they had first met, and she found that she absolutely couldn't stand to be away from him. There was no denying that, during their time living together, she had fallen for him, but she had always avoided thinking about it because she wasn't ready, and it was _Eugene_ , and Olivia hit the nail on the head there, too. No matter how nice he was too her, there was the matter that she hadn't initially found him attractive in the slightest, and that had caused her to hesitate.

But now he was gone, and she might never see him again, and she found that she suddenly did not give a damn what he looked like or what might happen to her in the long run: she wanted to be with him. She had fallen in love with Eugene, and she would give absolutely anything to have him back again, to be able to tell him to his face and make up for all the time she had wasted with her uncertainty. Olivia tried to offer what comfort she could, but all Rosita wanted was to be alone in her thoughts, to try to imagine what it would be like when she told him to distract herself from what could happen to him that would prevent her from having the chance.

And then Eugene made it back, though it was quite some time before they actually had a chance to see each other. She was busy fighting on the inside while he fought on the outside, but once she knew that he was safe, that was all that mattered to her, and nothing was more important than getting the chance to see him. This time, she would not hesitate and she would not let her chance with him pass by, and she would keep him by her side from here on out. She wouldn't let him get away from her again.

When she finally caught sight of him, in the dwindling chaos after their victory against the Saviors, she was running to him before he even saw her, calling out to him like a madwoman, again and again until he turned, and the way his eyes brightened when he saw her only served to further remind her why she was going for this.

“Rosita!” he called back, and began running towards her, until they had closed the distance between them.

“You scared me,” she scolded, and she hugged him. “You scared me so much, you damn idiot.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, and for a moment, she just rested in his embrace. There had been so many times when she had thought she might never get the chance to do something like this again, and now she would make the most of every second. Had there really been a time when she hadn't felt this way? Had there once been a time when he had been nothing to her but part of a mission?

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I got back here as quick as I could, but with everything going on...”

“It doesn't matter,” she replied firmly, pulling back from the hug just enough to make eye contact with him. “That doesn't matter anymore, okay? None of that, and none of any of the shit before, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're back now, and you're here.”

“What are you...?” He was confused, but he looked just hopeful enough that she knew that he suspected what was coming, and she hoped that she did not disappoint. She kissed him, and she kissed him for a very long time, to make up for all the times she could have kissed him when they were alone and all the times she thought about doing it to start a relationship, and all the times she had wished she could kiss him when she thought that she might lose him forever.

She didn't even care that it was very public, that a good deal of people were getting a full view as she declared her feelings to him, and even when they eventually broke the kiss, she did not pay anyone else any mind. Eugene looked dazed and overjoyed, and already she wanted to kiss him again, but she had to speak first.

“I love you,” she said. “I've been stupid not to realize it before and I've been stupid to try and fight it off. Almost losing you was too much for me and...I realized that I don't want to live without you.”

“I don't either,” he said. “I mean, without you. I've loved you for a long time, and I have never been able to imagine living without you.”

“You won't have to now,” she said. “No matter what, I won't have to live without you, and you won't ever have to live without me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluff until you remember what eventually happens to them AYYYYYYYYY


End file.
